


Precious Truth

by zeechan04



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Happy Anniversary KaiShin Discord Server, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeechan04/pseuds/zeechan04
Summary: Why on earth was she here, unconsciously blowing up his cover in one sentence? And right in front of his tantei-kun at that.





	Precious Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shizuna610](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizuna610/gifts), [Procrastination_Sensation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Procrastination_Sensation/gifts), [aceoftwos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceoftwos/gifts).



Everyone was busy getting all prepared an hour before the said time of the heist.  
  
The media were all scattered around, looking for the best spot to shoot, while KID's fans were cheering as loudly as they could for their beloved phantom thief. And of course, the thief's favorite task force was also there, as always, running around with Nakamori-keibu shouting at them in their earpiece.  
  
Conan, on the other hand, was wandering around, scouting the area, looking for the phantom thief or any props the magician could have prepared beforehand for his act, but unfortunately (and fortunately for KID), he’s been unable to find anything - or anyone that would point out to the thief, and he was out of leads.  
  
The young detective pondered about KID's heist note once again, hoping that he could deduce any clue out of it.  
  
"Are you having a staring contest with the ground, Tantei-kun?", a familiar voice teasingly said. It was such a familiar voice for him now that the little detective was certain he could recognize it in his sleep. Except, well, he would have actually hated it if that happened. Hearing KID’s voice in his sleep, what a nightmare.

  
"KID--!", Conan shouted in annoyance. And just as he was about to turn around, he stopped short, feeling that annoying card gun the thief always used pressed against the back of his head. And even if he couldn’t see the thief's face, he knew the bastard was grinning at him.

  
KID has been expecting his tantei-kun at his heist tonight, and he certainly took all the necessary precautions he could think of and prepared all the best tricks he had in store for the small sleuth. There was no way he could disappoint his beloved critic now, could he? After all, Conan has always been the last person he wanted to disappoint.  
  
"It's good to see you tonight, Tantei-kun."  
  
"I wouldn't miss the chance to catch you, KID."  
  
A curve graced the thief’s lips at that answer, Tantei-kun was always so amusing, "Ah, such nice words from my best critic. Try catching me if you can, Tantei-kun.~ ♡", he said in his ever confident tone.

  
Taking the thief's word as a challenge, Conan grinned, though he couldn’t make a move yet. That damn card gun was still pressing hard on his skull. But he didn’t really care right now. Chills ran down his spine because of the excitement he was feeling - excitement he would never admit to himself or KID… especially KID, "Heh~ Of course I--"  
  
"BaKaito! Why do you look like someone who's gonna rob a place?" A girl who looked exactly like Ran, except for the hair, which Conan could only catalogue as “super messy”, approached said “BaKaito” in question. The pressure from the card gun gone as she stood before them.

  
KID, whom Conan still couldn’t see, was mostly dressed like himself, Kaito, the normal teenager. With a casual dark polo, black pants, and black cap which was helping him hide his face, Kaito didn’t stand out like he usually did when he would go out with Aoko and their friends. But Aoko being Aoko, his dear, sweet, but annoying childhood friend, who literally grew up with him, she recognized him instantly.

  
Kaito froze, but somehow managed to keep his poker face intact. He was ready for facing his critic, but he was not prepared for this. He had no idea Aoko would be here and actually spot him. God, he actually made certain she wouldn’t be attending, giving her movie tickets so she would go watch another sappy movie with Keiko. Why on earth was she here, unconsciously blowing up his cover in one sentence? And right in front of his tantei-kun at that. Just great. Perfect timing. He was certain the pint-sized detective wouldn’t let this slip away.  
  
He could always deny it all and pretend to be someone else, but he knew for a fact Aoko wouldn’t buy any of it. Heck, it could even turn out like their usual cat-and-mouse fight if he simply tried. And he didn’t want the detective to see that, especially not his stupid girl friend chasing him with a mop, thank you very much. Meitantei didn’t need to know anything more about his personal life. He already heard his name. That was dangerous enough.  
  
Dejected by the entire situation, Kaito tried to quickly search his brain for a way out of this, but from all the times he really needed a quick improvised plan, today his mind refused to come up with anything. Damn it.  
  
"Ao--"  
  
Conan grinned and beamed at Aoko, approaching her enthusiastically with a cute  "Ran-neechan!"

  
Both taken aback by the little boy’s call, Aoko and Kaito shared a puzzled look. Shrugging at Aoko because he had absolutely no idea of what the sleuth was doing, Kaito apprehensively glanced at Conan with his questioning stare, only to be met with the small kid grinning at him. He imperceptibly flinched upon seeing that smile, realising what tantei-kun was trying to do. Surprised beyond belief, the thief’s eyes widened and he felt his poker face failing him for a microsecond, earning him another grin from the chibi detective.

 

Conan was definitely not gonna let him slip away from this one. Kaito suppressed a groan.  
  
"I'm sorry, little kid. I'm not your Ran-neechan. Are you lost?", Aoko leaned closer to the boy as she put her hand on his shoulder. Keeping his act on, Conan nodded hesitantly, a sad frown on his face as he slowly reached for the end of Aoko's blouse.  
  
She furrowed her eyebrows. Aoko was always weak with kids. She loved them so much, and seeing them being lonely always broke her heart to pieces. _If only she knew._  
  
"It's okay. Don't be sad. Aoko-neechan and Kaito-oniisan here will help you. What's your name?"  
  
"Conan... Edogawa Conan."  
  
"Okay, Conan-kun. Let's look for your onee-chan." She smiled at him before grabbing his hands to lead them towards the crowd.

  
Conan quickly looked back where he could see KID still staring at him, too shook to react to the situation.

 

'You owe me.' he mouthed with another grin.  
  
One second, two, three. Kaito finally snapped out of it. "Did he just--?", he wondered aloud, still disbelieving what just happened. His brain’s started functioning again, and he hastily rose from his previous posture, frantic. "Ah! The heist!"  
  
"Oi, BaKai--!! Eh? Where did he go? Have you seen Kaito-oniisan?"  
  
Conan simply shook his head while smiling innocently at Aoko. He was certain to see “Kaito-oniisan” soon enough.

 

* * *

 

 

Twenty minutes later, KID the Phantom Thief finally makes his appearance in front of his crowd, before going through his heist like usual.

 

To his surprise and disappointment, he doesn’t notice the little detective on the scene. Only Nakamori-keibu and his loyal task force stuck around ; the inspector arguing on and on with that old man, Suzuki Jirokichi, while his men are desperately trying to catch KID without falling into one of his numerous traps.

 

Kaito sighs mentally as he reaches the rooftop and checks for the gem, unimpressed to see that once again, it’s not Pandora.

 

Tucking the jewel into his heart pocket, he quickly sends out a dummy to fly away on his glider, while he swiftly changes into his prepared police uniform and mingles with the rest of the officers who just reached the roof.  

  
The thief then goes and looks for Conan. He needs to know why his little critic decided to not attend his heist. Because Kaito is certain Conan would have been chasing after him if not for what had happened earlier. And sue him, he really wants to see the chibi detective right now.

 

He spots him in a hotel directly adjacent to his heist venue, reaching for his skateboard on the counter. Casting his disguise away for his normal black clothes, Kaito looks around carefully, assessing his surroundings so as not to make the same mistake as earlier. He needs to make sure Aoko doesn't see him sneaking away from here, because damn it, she can be so tenacious.  
  
It only takes him a few seconds to reach the other side of the sidewalk, and he surprises himself feeling so enthusiastic and elated upon seeing the chibi tantei coming out of the building, a confused look on his face. Letting one of his KID-grin stretch his lips, he takes a few steps towards Conan and greets him with an amused tone:

  
"Aw Tantei-kun, I didn’t know you cared!~ ♡"  
  
"Barou,” comes the quick answer from the sleuth, “I don't want to catch you outside of a heist," he adds as he starts walking away. And Kaito follows him, like it’s the natural thing to do.

 

“Well, you didn’t show up at the heist either,” he says hands in his pockets, pouting.

 

“Thought you needed some time to adjust to the fact I now know who you are.”

 

“That so?”, he adds idly, a happy smile on his face. He finally offers to walk Conan home, which the kid surprisingly doesn't mind at all. Well, almost.  
  
"Oi oi. Why are we holding hands?"  
  
"It's fine, it's fine. Wouldn't it be weird if I let a kid just wander around by himself?"  


* * *

 

As they reach the front of the Mouri’s agency, Kaito stops, pulling slightly on the little hand he’s still holding tightly in his.  
  
"Why did you help me?", he suddenly asks the detective in all seriousness, adorning his KID persona.

  
The kid looks at him disbelievingly, “You’ve helped me out of a couple of tight spots before, and... Well, I don’t want to see you get caught so unfairly.” He states matter-of-factly.

  
Conan absolutely does not want to admit aloud that KID’s heists are one of the only things making him happy these days, when all he has to look forward to are grade school activities and well, murders.  
  
KID considers his answer for a few minutes, idly playing with the hand in his grip, before casting the chibi tantei a small smile and letting him go upstairs.  
  
"Thank you, KID. I'll catch you next time," but as he turns around, the magician thief is nowhere to be found.  
  
"Stupid thief."  
  
The next morning, Conan finds a new number on his phone with a riddle ready and waiting for him, and thus starts a beautiful text chat fic.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy happy anniversary to KaiShin discord server! This is for our very hard working mama! Shizu mama!
> 
> Thank you Charlie for helping me with the plot and Airu, Youmi and Twinny Zaiban for editing my poorly written fic.
> 
> More years to come! Kampai!


End file.
